Emily and Ice's Adventure
by EmilyIsisNephthys
Summary: What really happen when the 4 house leaders were alive? Read here and find out more.
1. Default Chapter

Icy and Emily's Adventures

**Author's Notes:**

This story begins before Harry Potter. My friend Emma and I have created 2 or more characters in the story; and with a little ingenuity designed a whole new to part series, complete with prophecies, magic, transfiguration and duels. Enjoy!

By Elaine Boon and Emma Curtis.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter; it belongs to its rightful owner – J.K. Rowling, and no offence is intended in any way.

_Chapter 1 :_

Nightmare... or Vision?

The beautiful princess Icy with whitish-blue eyes and silvery blue hair was asleep in the cave, curled up beside the golden dragon called Beauty.

Beauty had a coat of golden scales that radiated light, with a yellow crystal surrounded by diamonds making up the topaz that was on her forehead.

Nearby lay Diver, the copper red dragon. Who shifted in his sleep, muttering in draconian. Scatted around him and the rest of the cave was nearly 100 dragons, all of which the wizarding world had long thought dead. Some of these were the Bronze Brothers, the Green Welsh, and the Brown Backler.

The only dragons that where the last for their species were Viper the black Vipertooth, Bonzo the black Bronzon and lastly Whisper the white Whispercone. Of all these including the Hungarian Horntail, Viper was the most deadly. Rumours still existed in the wizarding world that the legendary black Vipertooth could kill any mortal just by looking at them. However, this of course is a lie. Viper would only kill if someone threatened him or his family.

The White dragoness Whisper had a coat of silver white scales. On her forehead a diamond shaped pearl-like crystal gleamed in the moonlight. She was restless and let her thoughts wonder. She remembered back to when Stormer had given her a new name.

"I'm sorry Whisper. I didn't see you in all this mist. Perhaps you should change your name to misty as you blend into the mist. You moved so quietly that I nearly trotted into you. Forgive me." And he bowed.

She had always liked the mist. So Whisper had never minded being called Misty.

Whisper heard Beauty crooning Ice and saw that something was wrong. Silently she stood up and moved toward them.

Beauty had been roused by the sound of Ice her adopted little dragonette whimpering and thrashing about. Instantly she knew that Icy was having a nightmare and couldn't wake herself up. Fear crept into her heart as she started to purr softly, and calmly, which always comforted Icy during nightmares and helped her to awaken.

It wasn't working. Icy got worse. Beauty was starting to panic when she saw that Whisper was coming over. Beauty calmed down when Whisper started crooning to Ice as she came closer.

The combined sound of Whisper and Beauty woke up everyone else in the cave. They all crowed around Ice. Each and every dragon became anxious and scared when they discovered that she was in danger and that they couldn't help.

Suddenly, Ice gave an unearthly scream and opened her eyes. Everyone gasped. Her eyes that had only a few hours ago been cold blue were now green. Her hair, which had once been slivery blue, was now black. For no reason, the name Xaphia came into Beauty's mind.

Icy began to rise into the air. The circle of dragons closed beneath her. Ice screamed in pain and terror as her back arched, and from her shoulders sprouted winds. Just as her wings unfolded and started to flap, she stopped screaming.

A soft, pale blue feather floated to the ground as she started to speak in a voice unlike her own.

"The young prince will come, and betrayal brings he. It is she who must chose. But help her you may. For her choice could kill us... or save us... all in the one day."

With an explosion Icy's wings folded in and she plummeted towards the rock-hard earth. Beauty opened a wing and caught Ice softly. Beauty lay her gently on the blanket she had been raped in when she was abandoned as a baby.

All the dragons were scared for Icy, so when Shanr the Peruvian Vipertooth cried out "What shall we do? We must protest her. But how?" Everyone started to argue.

Whisper was losing her temper fast. Not one of the dragons had seen Whisper fully mad, only slightly annoyed. But that had been enough to scare them anyway. Of coarse, since they were all yelling at each other, no one noticed.

"ENOUGH!" Whisper roared. They all fell silent. They were too scared to speak. They realised how stupid they were being, and looked embarrassed as Whisper said "Let Beauty decide."

Beauty gazed down at the now peaceful Icy, lying on her side. She had come to love as her own. "We must guard her." She announced "Make sure that she is never alone and that no strangers come near. We will get all the creatures in the forest to help. We will take turns guarding the cave at night and staying with her during the day."

She asked "Does anyone object?" no one objected. Silence echoed off the walls. "Who will go first?" she challenged.

"I will" boomed Darlas.

"Are you sure?" Beauty looked at him.

"Of coarse I'm sure. I haven't been out side in daylight of 500 years. I'll finally get to see the sun rise again."

Darlas turned around and walked over to the cave mouth.


	2. Friend or Enemy

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter they belong to J. K. Rowling. However we do own the plot of the story.

We are really sorry that we didn't update this story but we will now. We will try to make it more interesting than ever.

_Chapter 2:_

Friend? Enemy? 

Just as Darlas reached the cave mouth, Icy stirred in her sleep. Some of the dragonesses nuzzled her gently. They were glad that she had slept through the arguing and that she was safe.

Gradually she became conscious and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Ice stood up to stop the nuzzling. She wobbled at first, and then she realized that the eyes of everyone were on her.

She continued to wobble as she attempted to walk. It was difficult. Her body was doing the same movements that they usually did, but something wasn't right. She stopped and stood still.

"Good morning. What is everyone looking at? Is something wrong?"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she saw a blur of speed. It moved so fast that it nearly knocked her over. In fact, it jumped on her and pushed her over. It had been the quickest of all the dragons, but the most dangerous one. He was called Viper. As small as he was for a dragon, only Ice was immune from his ferocious temper that all others were weary of.

Viper seemed really happy and started to nuzzle her. She guessed that he was worried about her safety because he only ever acted like this when he was worried. He purred as she pat him and told him that nothing was going to happen to her.

Unexpectedly Vipers eyes contracted. He looked unsure, but so quickly had he hidden this emotion that she was wondering whether she had truly seen it or not. She wanted to ask him why he seemed uneasy, but decided against it. He would tell her in his own time. She was his best friend after all.

Icy shooed Viper off her lap and stood up. She found it really difficult.

Ice looked down at her body and screamed. She - Icy - the human - had wings and a tail.

Icy became hysterical. She yelled out curses in English, French, And Draconian and Parceltongue. Beauty tried to calm her down by saying, "Wear the cloak you got for your birthday. Perhaps you're changing into one of us." Then Whisper walked off and Beauty hunted for Icy's coat which had a magical weapon necklace made by the centaurs sown around the collar.

Icy wrapped her tail around herself and folded up her wings. As Ice reached the cave mouth, Beauty told her to take Darlas with her. Icy only agreed only because she knew it would be a treat for him.

Once Icy and Darlas were away from the caves, they started to explore the forest. They ate lunch with the Centaurs and spent the afternoon with the Unicorns.

Eventually they headed back to the caves. The sun had finally begun to set. Icy carefully stepped between the sleeping dragons and lay down next to the golden queen. She closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep. She was tired after walking with the unicorns or rather running.

She went to sleep happy though, as before the day was out her tail had gone.

By the time she awoke the next morning, her wings had gone too. She vowed that she would never go without the cloak again.

The golden dragon named Beauty, which Icy lay beside, was her adopted mother. As a baby Icy's parents left her in the forest to die because of her powers.

When she discovered the child in the caves nearby, Beauty could not leave Ice there to die. For the rest of her childhood the dragons, with the help of the other forest creatures, had raised her.

Throughout her years, she loved to watch unicorns playing; the stories told by an old centaur of adventure and history; and she loved watching the children at Hogwarts, despite the fact that they never saw her and she couldn't play with them.

As the years pass through, Icy felt lonely. She longed for a human friend.

One day, she saw a girl. (They were both 12) This girl had caught her attention many times over the year before, when the girl first started attending Hogwarts.

The girl was looking at the sky, seemingly transfixed. Ice didn't look away in time and the girl after feeling someone watching her, looked directly at Ice, hidden to all-else through the forest bush.

Icy panicked as the strange girl started walking discretely towards her. She had been discovered. Ice knew that everyone would be mad at her. First she tricked her family (for which she now felt extremely guilty) and now a student had seen her! That meant big trouble.

The girl slowly walked towards Icy. When she got nearer, she slipped into the clearing just inside the forest, making sure that no one was watching her. The girl knew that it was out of bounds for a Hogwarts student to enter the forbidden forest; but she did anyway.

The strange girl said "Hello. My name is Emily. What is your name?"

Icy answered shyly "Icy. Princess Ice."

"Really!?!" Emily said, "I'm a princess too! You can call me Kuraphina, Kura or Ra instead of Emily if you want to. All my friends do."

Icy was so happy to talk to someone her own age and species, that she could not stop herself from telling Emily everything.

However, afterwards she felt angry with herself. Icy did not even know this girl Emily, yet she has told her about everything. The dragons, her parents, everything she knew. And, this girl Emily had asked her all the right questions so that she would tell her everything, or so it seemed to her. Icy's anger continued to rise, and she was preparing to run away, but only after using a unique ability she had of being able make people forget about her.

Emily sensed that something was wrong, and that her new friend who had just revealed everything about herself was preparing to leave. But Emily didn't want Ice to leave. So she decided to tell her everything about herself, including a demonstration of her powers and details of everything she had done. And in particular, she told Icy about life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her brother Godric and his ex-friend Salazar.

Over the next two years they became closer than sisters. The dragons, unicorns, centaurs and other animals of the forest grew to love Emily just as they had grown to love Icy.

Emily was a girl with such strong fire-like qualities that she attracted everyone's attention and admiration. She and Ice had recently turned 15. The air was a little chilly and the sun had just fallen from the sky.

Emily was speeding towards the forbidden forest to meet Ice. Over the two years that had past, no one had known where she disappeared to at night. They only knew that she went out after tea and was in bed by curfew.

Emily walked through the grounds and entered the forest near the grounds keeper's hut. Her robes were white as snow and dragged on the ground behind her. As the forest became more rugged and dense, she scooped the hems of her robe off the ground. Emily didn't want any tears in her robes because she did not want anyone to know where she had been.

A little while later, she saw a girl dressed in cool blue robe. Her shimmering silver-blue hair fell down to her shoulders and masked her face from the view.

Emily recognised the girl instantly and called to her. "Icy, I'm here!" Ice turned around. After greeting each other warmly, a unicorn named Star-Flyer came bounding up and nuzzled their shoulders in welcome.

Emily waved her hand over her pocket and a sugar cube appeared in it. She pulled it out and gave it to the gleeful two-year-old unicorn. Star-Flyer ate it, and dashed off. Icy and Emily couldn't help but laugh about him as they headed towards the cave.

The only difference between Ice and Emily over the years was that Icy has green eyes with a hint of blue and silvery blue hair, whilst Emily had flame red hair and brown eyes that had a hint of red in.

Icy had the biggest and best family in the world according to Emily. Her family was made up of dragons, centaurs, unicorns and other creatures that are living in the forest. However, Icy thought that Emily was lucky to have a human family and a brother as loving as she described Godric. She had always thought she should have had an older brother, she felt sometimes that she wasn't whole, and that a big brother was out there somewhere, searching for her.

Emily and Icy talked for hours before saying goodbye, Emily went back to Griffindor tower, whilst Ice went into the cave, a little way off.

The unicorn Joe had accompanied Emily to the edge of the forest, just to be safe.

Bane, the centaur trotted after Icy. She was so tired that Bane startled her when he said, "Are you alright, Princess?" She had forgotten that he was beside her.

Even thought she was sad, she told him, "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for walking with me. I think I had better get inside before they make a fuss. See you soon, Bane."

He knew that something was wrong but didn't want to push her. He also knew about the prophecy she told 10 years ago, when she was five. He was now one of her protectors.

She hugged him and vanished into the cave. Bane wondered home and pondered on his reaction to her. He knew that centaurs were not to have affairs with humans. But Bane trusted Ice. They all did, except one clan who lived in a different part of the forest. The other clan hatted all humans and did everything in their power to protect themselves from any human influence, even if it meant cutting off all contact with others of their species who disagreed with their methods of doing so.

With these thoughts Bane started to gallop home.

True to the prophecy, trouble came with the young prince...

Please give us feedback fro this chapter. It will help us a lot with this series of chapters we are going to upload to this site.

Thanks from the bottom of our hearts

ï


	3. Brother or Intruder?

Disclaimer: We do own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling. But we do own the plot of the story.

_Chapter 3_

Intruder or Brother?

Only Ice, Emily and the forest creatures knew that the oldest breeds of dragons still existed. The wizarding world (and once, long ago the Muggle world) had rumoured that the White Whispercone's, Black Bronzon's and the fearsome Black Vipertooth dragons had once scoured the earth. Those who believed the stories claimed that they were now extinct. How mistaken these ones were.

Ice and Darlas were walking through the forest after seeing a unicorn born. Ice gave him the name Stargazer. On the way home Ice had a feeling that something was wrong. She stopped walking and Darlas paused just behind her.

Slithering toward them came a snake. Darlas quickly hid is the dense bush beside Icy. Waiting. He could see and sense that this was no normal snake. It had magical powers. Darlas' eyes dulled to a hazy orange colour.

Icy faced the approaching snake, holding her talisman necklace in front of her, ready to strike if necessary. She glazed into his eyes and saw eyes that were green with a hint of blue, much like her own, looking directly at her. Memories of feeling that she had a brother somewhere out there searching for her made her feel uncertain.

"Stop! Turn around and go the other way. You do not belong here. Go now ... or else..." She spoke venomously in parceltongue.

The snake stopped dead in its tracks; it had never been talked to in Parceltounge or snake language like that before. The snake suddenly transformed into a human. "Who..." was all he had time to say before her dagger was being pressed against his throat. It didn't cut the skin but it burned, or at least felt like it to the boy who had just transformed.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She spoke in her coldest voice. She knew that Darlas was watching her, trying to decide if this boy was good or evil. In reality, Darlas was trying to decide if this was the boy from the prophecy.

The stranger stood his ground, unmovingly. He had been exploring this forest for years, trying to find his sister that had been abandoned as a baby. He wore a deep green robe with silver glinting off it.

She pulled the dagger back just enough to allow him to speak.

"My name is Slazar Slytherin, and I can come in here if I want to. Why are you here? You don't go to school; I would have seen you. You remind me of someone... I lost. What's your name?"

Ice closed her eyes and concentrated on tracing his words, were they true in his heart?

She opened her eyes and backed away from him holding her dagger ready. What she had felt had scared her. He had been telling the truth, but his heart was dark except in its core.

Darlas felt her shock, felt her grasping mentally for control. "Is he bad? Are you OK?" he voice spoke inside her head

"Yes to both. His heart is outwardly dark, but there is much good in him. Yet I feel as if I've known him before. How can that be?"

Darlas didn't answer her. He didn't trust himself not to spill the whole story.

Ice looked to the boy before her in pity. She had just guessed who he was, and how she knew him. "You're looking for your sister."

Salazar was shocked. She had made a statement, not asked a question. Did she read his mind? Was that why she had backed away? What else did she know?

Slazar couldn't answer and of his questions so he simply said, "How did you know?"

Ice shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want him to find out more about her. At least, not yet.

"Tell me about her" she asked him as she put her dagger away and sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

He thought about it. Since no one knew about his sister, he couldn't talk to anyone about her. He knew that he trusted this girl, although he didn't know her. So, he told her. He told her everything.

"I remember when I was about five, we were in her room. I loved the way her eyes lit up as she played with my owl. She couldn't say his name right. She kept saying sick instead if slick. It was her first word. I couldn't believe it. But when slick flew out of the room, she started to crawl after him. Then I saw that she had a tail. I couldn't believe it. I called out to mother. When she saw my sister with a tail, I asked her why. She just shooed my away. After a long time..."

Salazar trailed off. But flashes of memories were playing in her head. She had to know what they meant. She forgot that Darlas was listening and concentrated on coaxing Salazar, not that he needed much.

'Go on..." she encouraged.

All those years he grew up, all he had to talk to about her was his pet snake. So he continued.

"After a long time, my mother found me and said to me "Get your sister a blanket please. Then come with me." I didn't know what we were doing. We took a portkey to the edge of the forbidden forest and walked into its centre."

"It took hours. I still didn't understand what we were doing. Ma wouldn't tell me. Once we were deep enough, she found a cave. She took her off me, laid her down and walked away."

"I had to follow her. What else could I have done? If I had stayed, I would have died trying to get out. I asked her over and over why she had done it. All she ever said is that she was different from us. I swore that one day I would find her, even if it meant that is was her skeleton. At least I would know."

Salazar was crying by this time. But he had to go on. "I remember when she was a few weeks old, that she kept changing into any animal that had wings, or tails. One time she turned into a pale blue dragon. At least that's what I think it was."

"She only had wings and a tail, but she looked amazing. She was floating in the air. She screamed in some strange language. I guess mother thought she was dangerous and that's why... she left her alone... in the middle of a forest."

"I hatted her for it and still do. But there was nothing I could have done. And even now all I can do is search. It could already be too late."

Salazar had started to get control of his emotions again.

Ice stood up, walked four steps over to him and hugged him. They stayed like that for a long time. Once they had eventually separated, she stepped back a pace and said, "It's not to late Saz." She stepped further away from him and stopped.

She was about to say something else when...

"ICY! "Emily screamed to get her friends attention and ran into the clearing, unaware that her brother Godric had followed her.

Icy ran over to her and said "Ra, what's wrong. Are you OK? Why are you so upset?"

She knew that whatever it was, it was big. Emily never got this upset. Never.

Emily focused her attention on Salazar and with a look that could kill the sun. "What are you doing here Salazar?"

Obviously though she didn't want an answer because she looked directly at Ice and said, "Icy, you shouldn't talk to him. _He's_ the one I _told_ you about!"

Ice gave Emily a clueless look and said to her, "It's OK RA." (Short for Kuraphoenix; her nickname) "Salazar was just telling me... his tale. She glanced at him. They all knew she wasn't saying something, but only two of them knew what and only one knew why. "Who's that?"

Emily knew that Icy had found out something big, and that was why Ice had just told a bit of a white lie to her. Emily would find out about it later though. The only problem would be to stop her pain in the neck from trying to follow her, as he had tried to do for the past few years.

Godric, her brother burst into the clearing, focused entirely on her and with a lot of anger to vent.

"RA!" said Godric moving into lecture mode after catching his breath for a few seconds. "What are you doing? You could get expelled for coming out here. You could get hurt or die or something. Is that what your after?"

Lucky for her, he could never stay mad with her for long. He loved her too much. "Why didn't you stop running when I called to you, you silly thing". He moved closer to her so he could give her a forgiving hug, then came to his senses and looked around.

His eyes gazed at Ice. Godric Griffindor's eyes shone out to Icy with the same goodness she saw in Emily. These very same eyes narrowed in detest as he saw Salazar sitting down on a log.

Deciding it was best to ignoring Salazar for the moment, Godric said to Ice "Who are you and what are you doing here? Your not are student... are you."

"No I'm not a student. And why I'm here is none of your business." She turned and whispered into Salazar's ear. "I remember Slick, I can remember you crying when I fell on top of him and broke his leg. Mum told you off for leaving his cage on the ground where I could open it."

"WHAT?" He said breathlessly as she stepped away from him, "_ You're _my sister?!?!" he whispered.

"You should all go back. It's past curfew." Ice exchanged looks with Emily who gave her a sharp nod. She understood. Ice would explain everything tomorrow. But for the moment, everyone needed a good night's rest and some space to thing over what had happened.

Ice put two fingers together and whistled a high note. Emily did the same and whistled a slightly lower note. In seconds, Star-Flyer and Joe bounded up to Ice and Emily who were now standing side by side. She waved her hand over her pocket and once again pulled out a sugar cube. One each. Ice and Emily laughed. Then grew serious. "Escort them to the school please." Spoke Icy.

"Godric, Salazar, move. NOW." Emily walked over to Salazar, grabbed his hand, pulled him over to Godric who's hand reached out to hers and they walked back to the school like the three of them use to in the days of friendship.

Darlas came out of hiding and looked at Ice, accessing her. He saw the anguish on her face.

Uncomfortable at his scrutiny, she placed her hand on his scaly cheek and said, "It's nothing." She took off her cloak and sprouted wings. It didn't hurt anymore. Practice paid off.

Salazar looked behind him to get one more look at Icy. He nearly fell over when he saw a dragon. Especially the rear black Bronzon. He's eyes took in the fact that she was talking in Draconian, the same language that she spoke as a baby. He was desperate to find out more about the dragon that seemed to be looking after her.

He saw her sprout wings and fly up over the forest. With the dragon close behind.

Emily pulled his arm down sharply when she noticed him looking back. She took a glance behind at the same time just to see if he had seen anything. She saw Darlas and Icy flying towards the caves.

Emily was angry. Now Salazar had seen the dragons, or one of them. But if he told...

'If you _ever_ tell any one about my family you just saw flying away, I _will_ curse your very soul.' She said to him.

Godric chanced a look at his sister when he heard that and saw the truth of it on her face. But, what did she mean? family? She did seem close to the girl... but what did she mean by flying away? No one can fly...There was only the girl... And the unicorns... That he could see... He looked back only to see a dragon flying over the trees.

He had been shocked like Salazar, but he hid it better. Although not well enough to fool his sister. Emily felt his movement and looked up into his face.

Emily looked into his eyes and saw that he had also seen her family. He saw that the rules applied to him were the same as the ones that apply to Salazar. If he told anyone, she would curse his soul. She, who loved him, would curse him if he were the cause of harm to her family, or those whom she loved so much they were family.

Salazar saw this exchange and his heart lifted. Emily, whom he loved, was judging him by the same standards as she judged her brother.

When the unicorns left them and they all went their separate ways; Salazar made a mental note.

'Note to self: Tell mother that I found her.'

AN: Please review the story, I know its not much but we're getting better when people gives us feed backs from the story we wrote.

Thanks.


	4. Family Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter they belong to J. K. Rowling. However we do own the plot of the story.

We are sorry that we didn't update the story because we've been so busy lately with schoolwork.

_Chapter 4:_

Family secrets revealed.

It was finally Christmas holidays. Salazar had just arrived home. His only thought was 'Mum, I found her.'

"Where is my mother?" he demanded as the butler opened the door.

"S-she is in the Ballroom Sir," he stammered. Mr. Jones dressed in tails, was not accustomed to such outbursts. His mouth opened in awe as he observed his little master racing through the halls. He hadn't seen Salazar act in such an unseemly way since his sister was kidnapped.

Four servants were busy adjusting the decorations under the scrutiny of the Mistress, Sylvia Slytherin. The youngest was fifteen-year-old Xaphia. She looked exactly like Ice would have been with blonde hair and yellowy green eyes, and a slightly chubby body. She was standing on a stool trying to put up a vase when the Ballroom door burst open.

The vase slipped out of her hand and smashed on the floor. Nobody said a word to her, although her Mistress gave her a reproachful look.

Still burning with embarrassment Xaphia looked up at the doorway and heard Salazar demand to see his mother alone. She had never heard Salazar talk so rudely before. She had been raised up in this house, with Salazar when he wasn't at one school or another, despite their different social standings. It seemed that her three friends were in the same vote. They too were staring at Salazar.

"Everyone, go about your usual duties whilst I deal with this." Said Xaphia's Mistress. Xaphia was constantly in awe of her Mistress. She looked so amazing, even in the drab black robe she was wearing. It seemed that nothing ever fazed her, no matter what happened.

Remembering herself, Xaphia hopped down off the stool and slipped out of the room. She headed for the stables to see if they needed a hand. She loved animals, and they all seemed to love her.

As she past Salazar, he stared at her. She was virtually identical to Icy and even his beloved Emily. Not that he would say so, but Emily and Ice looked like twins, with different hair and eyes. Xaphia looked so similar that despite the fact that her hair and eyes were different and she was slightly chubbier, they could be triplets. Remembering himself, Salazar smiled at Xaphia, and walked towards his mother.

On her way out, before she shut the door Xaphia heard her Mistress saying, "I warn you Salazar, this had better be good. Or you will be severely punished." She really was a strong and beautiful woman, despite the fact that she had a rather 'Strong' nose.

'She hasn't changed a bit.' Salazar thought, although he did not regret his outburst in the slightest. He knew he had to tell her now about what he had discovered.

"Mother, sorry to intrude like this but there is something you have to know."

"Well, hurry up and say it then."

"I've found her. I've found Icy! She's in the forbidden forest right now with a dragon. I saw her sprout wings and fly away. She's a friend with Emily Griffindor, and they look like equal but opposite twins. Ice is cold blue fire and Emily is red-hot fire... Ice still has silver blue hair."

Sylvia stared at her son. She had long ago given up any hope of finding her daughter ever again. Her son looked at her imploringly, begging her to believe him. "We have to go get her and bring her home. She even remembers Slick. She told me about the time he got his leg broken and you came in and told me off for leaving his cage on the floor. No one would know about that. She knows that I'm her brother. Please. I have to get my sister back. She belongs here with us. No with wild animals and a dragon!"

"You're right, she does belong with us. And if there is any chance that you really have found her, we must act. I will call your father. You can tell him exactly what you told me and then we will go and get her." Sylvia called in Xaphia and told her to search the house for her husband.

One hour later, Sylvia was growing impatient. Xaphia returned breathless. Her face looked as though she had tried as hard as she could and had yet failed on a life and death quest. Seeing this Sylvia sighed. "The Master is not anywhere on the premises my lady." Xaphia spoke defeatedly.

Sylvia felt sorry for the poor girl. She had raised Xaphia after finding her abandoned on the roadside as a baby, two months after she herself had abandoned her child in the forest. As Sylvia had watched her grow up, she noticed that she was identical in looks to Dulciana Griffindor's daughter Emily. Except that, their eyes and hair coloring were different. Emily was fire, but Xaphia seemed to be air. Light and flighty, but carried the warmth of the sun to everyone within reach. She was reminded about her friend Anthea Hufflepuff. Anthea had her daughter Helga kidnapped. So far the search for Helga continued. It was shocking to see how alike Anthea and Xaphia were in attitude. And they even had the same hair coloring.

"Oh well." Sylvia said remembering herself. "Salazar, we will have to go alone and have your father wait for our return." She quickly penned out a letter explaining the situation and that he was to go nowhere until their return.

She sealed it and placed it into Xaphia's steady hand. "You have done well Xaphia. You have my gratitude." Xaphia grew proud and confident, swelling with admiration. "You may go to the kitchens and get some food and a drink. When my husband returns, ensure he reads this letter and burns it immediately. No one else is to know about this letter. Salazar and I are going on a private errand to the forest on the border of Hogwarts. You are to tell no one of this conversation and no one is to know we have gone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mistress. I shall do as you wish." And in a louder voice so that any eavesdroppers could hear Xaphia said, "No one will disturb you."

In a muffled voice she said to her Mistress, "It would be best if you go out this way. That way only the doorman will see you." Xaphia knew her duty and would do it. She walked over to the third panel in the southern wall and slid it sideways. A passageway came into view that had been designed for this very purpose but long ago had been forgotten. She knew this only because of a dream, which lead her to a book in the library that contained secrets about the house.

Sylvia smiled at Xaphia and wondered how she had remembered it and more importantly, how on earth she knew about it. She would query it latter, she had more important things to be doing.

Salazar who stood and walked over to the panel ahead of his mother looked Xaphia directly in the eye. He saw the determination not to let her masters down shining like a star in them. He knew that like his sister and Emily, she could be trusted with anything.

Xaphia lit three candles, gave her mistress and master a candle each, ushered them into the passageway, slide the panel shut, led them through and opened the tapestry door at the end. The passageway came out directly opposite the door.

Sylvia was relieved to see that the doorman was sleeping. The tapestry fell back into place.

Salazar stepped forward and opened the door. To his amazement, his father Salem apparated at the bottom on the steps, looking quizzically at the scene in front of him he said, "Hello..."

Xaphia stepped down towards her master and handed him the letter.

"You can read I on the way. You're going to come with us now." Sylvia said, taking control of the situation. She gave the order for a car to be brought round. She told the driver where to go.

Salem sat in the middle and read the letter.

"I can't believe it." Salem said. "I just can't believe it. Our little girl." The emotions in his father's eyes were too much for Salazar as his father's gaze turned to him. "What's she like?"

'Like Emily' he thought instantly. But he did not dare say such a thing to his father. He didn't want anyone to guess his feelings for her, even if he did hate her brother.

It seems that he was unaware that his mother had already made that assumption from his statement about her had nothing to do with finding Ice. How he compared their personalities, with equal devotion for each evident in his voice. She noticed his careful words about the end of the conversation. She knew he was not saying something. Besides, the only way he would have known that they were friends was to have seen them together. He must have some feelings for Emily, particularly since he will not talk about her to anyone except his snake. Sometimes Salazar's Parceltounge ability was a pain. Snakes can be far too loyal sometimes.

"She's like any Slytherin should be when filled with nothing but goodness."

Salazar replied to his father, avoiding his gaze. Once again he recounted his meeting. Only, he omitted telling anything about Emily or Godric or what caused him to end the conversation. This detail didn't escape Sylvia's attention, and served only to confirm her suspicions.

The car arrived outside the forbidden forest six minutes later due to magical coercing. Dusk was nearly upon them. Salem, Sylvia and Salazar got out of the car. After having given the driver the instructions to shut off the engine and wait for their return, they faced the forest and walked into in.

The light didn't reach to the ground floor of the forest. The trees loomed over them, conspiringly. The air was wet and the ground was anything but smooth and flat.

Salem caught Sylvia as she tripped over one of the roots sticking out of the ground. "Lumos" Salazar said. His mother and father followed suit, with Salem mumbling something to the effect of "Its stupid to walk in the dark when you're a witch who can do nearly anything."

Sylvia lead them to the cave where she had left Ice all those years ago. It was two hours before they arrived at the right one. "Now, this is the cave where we left her. So, if we climb over that cave and find the one with the biggest entrance, which is where the dragon should be. Then we will have found her."

They did exactly that. When they reached the cave entrance, they all said 'Nox' at the same time, due to the fact that each thought it would be better if their was only one wand lit, so as not to disturb the dragon and wake it up by shining a lot of light in the cave.

"This is stupid," Salazar spoke. "We need to see where we are going so we don't bump into the darn thing!" "Lumos!" he commanded, and light returned to the end of his wand.

Salazar took four steps into the cave and froze. His parents did the same, only Sylvia dropped her jaw and Salem gasped. They could hardly believe their eyes.

Dragons littered the cave. Every species ever rumored to have existed. The colors all around the wand lit cave were Bronze, green, brown, gold, white, black, yellow, lilac, and many more. Dragons of every color, shape and size imaginable were before him or her, even those that were nowhere near extinct.

The Slytherin family stood in awe.

Without making a sound, they walked further into the cave. As they gazed about, Salem's eyes landed on his no so little daughter. She was sleeping between the large white and the smallest black dragon. The closest one other than them was the golden one.

Salem nudged Salazar and pointed to the white dragon. Sylvia saw this non-verbal exchange-taking place, and followed their gaze to see her only daughter Ice in a deep sleep.

Sylvia quickly became fearful for her daughter. What if the white dragon rolled over? Ice would be squashed and would die. The dragon was the sizes of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch in width!

Ice stirred in her sleep. Thinking it might frighten her to see them, Salem cast a very powerful invisibility spell over all three of them. It was powerful enough so that Whisper, the White Whispercone dragon did not see them when her eyes fluttered open. She did not move a muscle. Whisper could sense three humans were in the cave entrance. She could her whispering in the strange human language that Ice spoke to Emily with.

She concentrated on the words being said she was not very good at English. Her eyes blazed bright blue. 'These are the people that abandoned their daughter!' she thought 'these humans left her to die. Now they dare come into our sacred cave, and then consider taking her away?!?' Whisper grew angry and gave a warning hum so low that only Viper and Darlas woke up. Without moving they both made eye contact with Whisper and them eachother, with identical confusion mirrored it their faces. They didn't realize what was happening.

Simultaneously they too heard the whispering. Viper gazed down between himself and Whisper. Icy stirred.

Viper suddenly stood up. Salem, Sylvia and Salazar froze in fear. They had been too busy arguing about whether or not to take icy that they forgot about being quiet, and that when you are not fully in control of you emotions that magic cloaking spells do not work properly.

Darlas sniffed the air. He could smell three humans. "DANGER" he roared. The other dragons awoke.

All three of them jumped. The unearthly roar was waking every thing up; including Ice. Sylvia knew that their time was up. She grabbed Salem and Salazar by their arms and silently dragged them back to the car.

Just as her human family fled, Ice woke up. She slowly got up, stretched like a cat, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then Ice stepped towards Beauty. She was oblivious to the fact that everyone was in a panic.

When she was only five paces form her adopted mother, Ice fell to the rock hard ground. "Mama!" she cried out in overwhelming pain.

Beauty quickly closed the distance between them in a matter on seconds, and started crooning softly to Ice. The other dragons became even more alarmed. They started crooning as well, hoping to give Ice as much comfort and support as they could.

Ice cried out once more and clung tightly to Beauty's leg. "Mama, make the pain go away." She said in a breathless, tortured voice.

Beauty knew what was causing this. Part of Icy's abilities means that she can not just live with one species for any long period of time, or she becomes fully transformed into one of them; and if nothing is done to stop it, she would die.

"Climb on my back." Beauty said. Misty could see why Beauty wanted this done. If Ice didn't touch or be around other creatures, there would be no telling of what would happen to her. Misty also saw that Ice simply didn't have enough strength to do this, and that it was all she could do to retain a grip on her physical form and of Beauty.

Misty loosed Icy's grip and scooped her up; finally depositing her onto Beauty's back. Icy griped a few of Beauty's scales. Not tight enough to hurt her, but enough that she would not fall off.

Beauty took flight and headed off to the centaurs, which upon discovering the situation called the unicorns and other creatures of the forest. Soon Icy's pain went away. After ensuring Icy's safety, Beauty flew back to the caves for the night, while Ice spent a peaceful night with the centaurs and other creatures.

Icy was safe and happy with her forest family once again. But that wouldn't last if Salazar had his way...

Please give feedback it would be appreciate by everyone else (also the authors).


End file.
